camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Demi o.o Demiii o.o How come on the forum it says I don't have any BC spots when I'm meant to have one because I sent Quinn away? o.o Oooh. But, with the two remaining BC spots, I made Quinn and Puck, and I've sent Quinn away, and before that, I transferred one Camp spot back to BC o.o Sure c: So I say that I transferred one Camp spot to BC, and then put the BC spot back? I thought I did because I sent Reagan away yesterday or the day before. I think the other BC spot that I transferred was from Mikayla being turned into a minor, but eh, I'm sending Alecander away I think soo Don't worry xD I just sent away a charrie I never use, so its fine c: RP You may start replying to the RP >:D I've also put the missing template on Tiel. RE: New Status Semi Active, my dear Demi :D Did someone say chimichanga? ~ Merc 01:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) re: siggy OMG thank you. I did not know I had font tags or know what the heavens they are. Thank you~ Re:Note kk, thanks. :) Re:Note Oops, forgot to sign, sorry. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 15:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem Um, so I know the code or whatever you call it for a word bubble, but how do you actually make it? I'm just checking whether or not you make just a normal page. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 16:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Flirt Sure XD Just erm.. >.<" dont let me find any arrows or silver daggers in Bradley There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Huntress By the way, which huntress? Who posts first?:) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Your post on the forum >_< Soul ^^" Erm.. haha..well... I have that soul already from Hydro There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Posted Same here :)) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Keke Posted ^^" Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Template Okay, awesome thanks! NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Music Posted and LOL, how?o.o XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Title Ou! Sad songs!:D Mind giving me the title?Sorry late reply, my broadband was in local mode. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Question So, um, I made the template page so now do I just copy and paste the code in the comments thing? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Song I'll make sure to listen to it ;)) Oh sure, Ima post There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: kk, thanks again. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Heart By Heart It makes me feel sad, thanks :) Nakarelate ka---to the song? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Dinner No probs :) I'm coding Bradley's page. Yea, I love the song! Thanks so much :D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post No probs :) I'll try to post asap, kinda finding something There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ RE: Thanks for helping me out so far. is this the way i am supposed to post reactions on messages? and about the adobed a newb thing. doesn't matter. if you could find someone else who would adobed me, that'll be great. thanks again for the help. Whitemasks (talk) 14:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) i actually just got back last night! I should be active now! (and I don't recall being part of the adopt a newb program...) thanks for the congrats! In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important 15:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) inactivity Yes I think I will for now. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 19:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Child of Hecate??? I am pretty sure I put the claim up from him to be a light nymph. Beside I am waiting a bit, since apart of his background is that after he was attacked that he went into coma. Since I have previous experience where infirmary rp for long term serious illness isn't that popular, or maybe its that I am not that popular. Either way after the first time this happen I just got it my head to avoid any cases where my character get seriously injured to avoid the infirmary, unless it minor or if I want my character to die or get brought back as a nymph.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 20:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Newb Sure :)) I'll tell him ^w^/ There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Anything else? So, I created the character page and the word bubble, is there anything else I need to do? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 02:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Newb By the way, I wasn't message yet and I asked him if he wanted to have me ^^" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Confident I'm not confident in that or the fact I'll be online to answer his questions ^^" but ill try my best There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ NCAE Yea, by the way, NCAE nyo?o.o 28 din b? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ School Hahaha! XD Same! By the way, your guys going to other schools, or sa school nyo magtetest? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Wish I wish you would come to our school ;~; I'd give you a really tight squeeze There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stay I want to, but our school said we're staying there ._. It'll be a test center like always as well There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Awww Aww ;~; Though I saw a few other schools nun Grade 6 X)) Mangarap nlng ako XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Sorry. Got to go ;~; tc >.<" mom's home early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:*poke* >.<" Sorry late reply though.. I was doing my last minute assignments and Colette's page (since it had bad coding) ^^" Ima reply on the forum now There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Okay, I'll get onto that right away. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 10:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Luckyyyy She came to the Phillipines omg lucky people, but hey, she'll be coming back some time soon, I'm sure :) WHO'S DAT BOY Who who who who who who who who whoooooooooooooooooooooo dat boy omgomgomg O_O :DD :DDD Lucky you :3 He's nice I can tell? ^_^ ooh Have fun then, anime talk with a boy :3 As for moi, I gtg, *will be seen in a few weeks or so >.< only got kinda lucky today* See chu *hugs* Honestly I think it would take me a while, at least a week since when I create a page I was going to use the template, and answering every one of those questions about the character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 12:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Coding Oh ain't my coding ^^" It's Bachy's. I twecked it to take off the weapons though There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Honestly there is so much info there, that I can spend several hours on it and I still won't be done.Thank you for reminding about the character, and for being patient. I do appreicate it. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait Sorry I couldnt wait >.> My parents thought there was classes and made me sleep ._> There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Class No, last night ^^" They thought we had classes today so they made us sleep early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ LOL Lol X)) Lakas ng ulan..my friend texted me so i knew :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stickers LOL, i love the kawai set :D how about chu? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Minions Me no watch movie ;~; Though I heard they count in Korean X)) I love the one-eyed guy There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Friend My bestie tried explaining it to me ._. didnt work out well XD She showed me the one-eyed one and he said steve? not sure. then she said they can have a minimum of one eye and a maximum of two -.-" I was like *facepalm*X D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Notifs Chu following the page?o.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Opinion Ou, nice nice ^w^ Though the divider, I think you need to add another br after Kylie Shay ^w^ since i think its cramped, unless you're changing it into gifs/pics There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Welcome It looks ok :) Though i think the red stands out (the background) >.<" Some part of me likes it that way, and another no >.> idk myself... Sorry There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post >.<" I think it's mine There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Oops I'm sorry x.x I'd like to rejoin the wiki. To be honest, I've visited thsi wiki a lot but not many people have rped with me. I'm not blaming them, Im just saying that that was afactor in him not being played. Can you restore him with a less actiev template pz? I am a Warrior. 11:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hi demi hey demi. can i ask you something about the camp thing? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 13:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ask am i not yet claimed? and if I am. what'll I do next? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 13:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) yeah! why are you guys sooooo good? :))))) thank you so much :) i'll wait :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 14:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :) there it is :) I fixed it *crossfingers* hope it's fine :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 14:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey again hey demi :) i've done it. can you check it for me? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 15:23, August 20, 2013 (UTC) demi what do i do next? :) Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks so much but what's a word bubble?Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks demi'Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 16:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC)' guess who posted >:) I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 04:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) demi. is my page fine? and what am i going to after? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) lost how can i choose my power? and where will i go to start roleplaying? Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 05:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) demi don't know how to make friends here. Lyzabeth.dilag (talk) 07:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Claim Sp.. Hi! I'm ProphecyKey and I'm new here. I was just wondering, Can you please check my claim? Thanks in advance. ProphecyKey26137 (talk) 08:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) claim I fixed my claim :) ProphecyKey26137 (talk) 08:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Emmaline Ya, she's been on the cabin list for a couple of days now (no longer a huntress). I didn't realise I hadn't changed the forum and did so today. 09:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) INACTIVE USER QUESTION Hi Demi! I appreciate the help offer and I REALLY needed it. Anyways, what about if you're really uncertain? You know like... you don't really know how many days you'd go inactive? It doesn't really have a certain pattern? KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) INACTIVITY I see... okay semi-inactive it is! How do I do it? KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ReACTION (/ ^ v ^)/ Thank you Demi! :D KitHeartAnime (talk) 16:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) >.<" Hey! Sorry late reply, had to do my homeworks first. Anyways, replied on the forum. Other than that, you have a new brother:Jack Collins. Well, Kayla does XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ ( >^ . ^)/ Can't wait to meet others :D 05:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Demi I apologize for not putting up Toivio page, but I been busy this weekend studying for an entrance exam that will allow me to enter into the Master program in a university. I will put up Toivio page at some point at the end of week, or I can do it sooner if you know of any way I could indicate that his page is a major work in Progress.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 00:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ares Nah, no probs :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ NCAE Prang >.> I've spent some time cramming it into my mind. I don't think they'll come up though :( I hate it when they're no history There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Study >.< I studied bout the evolution thing which my school rarely details (since we're in a Christian school) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Le rally :3 DID YOU GO OMFG "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 08:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Tagalog yeap. Math,.. maybe not since it's kinda more on the practical side. Formulas lng. ok naman.. yun nakapatay yun terms for tagalog. I'm also unfamiliar with enterprenuership :( There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Problem My biggest problem there is the terms. Also, there is ALWAYS a crazy unfunctional idea in the choices. If not, there are two ideas of the same kind that you won't know what's unique and "out of the box." Pick >.> Well, im on the less fortunate side. When it's not graded, I get it right ._. but when it is .. >.<" slr btw dinner There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Research Reaserch? What kind? I'm doing my journal >.> Which I'm like 2 weeks late, but don't tell my english enrichmnt teacher XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Dates Oh, what I meant was writing, not passing :) He hasn't asked for it >.> Thats why this happened. Ou, scientific ;D Hope you do well on that. Get your usual A XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Framework e.o if you don't know what it is, I most likely dont X)) LOL. Oh.. my previous english teachers don't really like my reports ._. I don't know for science since its been a long itme There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Something Goes Wrong Something just goes wrong. Like last year >.> I didn't place the citations since they kinda ruined the paper with their parenthesis. Unfortunately, I didn't know it was requred ._. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Things Oh, no I did all those things, but we still needed the citations on the final draft. That made me get minus 5 and made me take it home and back to sir on the next day >.> I got so mad at myself, said colorful words, and cried. Yes, in front of everybody. ._. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Colorful Words Oh ^^" I'm the type that gets so mad that I burst into tears and stay in a little corner. I don't talk alot and take most of my writings seriously >.> I hate being perfectionistic. How about you? Sure, ima post :)---Oh, im 25 minutes late >.<" *bows* sorry There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Crying I hate crying in public too :D >.> But sometimes.. you just have to cry or you'll literally choke >.<" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ *Salute* Haha, a salute for you :)) Me and one of my est friends get this choking sensation most of the time. I guess it's rare, maybe? Even if we don't cry, we feel... >.> it's just weird :)) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Gtg Sorry >.< GTG. Tak care! Ace NCAE :)) Best wishes! Oh me? ah, I don't think so.. it's just weird :) maybe just some chronic sad feel There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ By September 7, 2013, will be a good amount of time. The main issue why I needed an extension is the fact it part of the group that is a mild recreation for hetalia. Although It is a pretty good show, before the group was formed I had never heard of it. Answering although questions in a way that respect the character origin is hard, heck I spent about half an hour yesterday trying to figure out what Finland character flaw, which is fear because that sound a lot better than he is submissive. Oh and then several hours trying to find weapons that was used in Finland, since the weopon they are known for is guns. Since that is not allowed choosing an alternative was hard.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) please check my page out Amyzuli01 (talk) 00:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Status Change yup and i might've forgotten a few, pretty sure i got all my demis Inactivity Ok, umm, Demi. I'll be inactive the whole next week until monday since I have a really tight schedule which include 3 playish type of presentations and trainings. Just saying :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Edit More or less, not at all. I need to stay late in school :( There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★